1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to cellular communications systems having mobile subscribers, and more particularly, to a method of controlling handover in the communications of cell site stations with a mobile unit in a TDMA cellular telephone system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular communications systems use a series of sites, known as base stations, to communicate with mobile subscribers. A mobile telephone unit typically communicates with the closest base station, or the base station having the best signal quality. A cellular network often includes a set of many base stations, each base station communicating with mobile telephones in an area known as a cell. As a mobile subscriber moves from one cell to another, eventually the mobile telephone begins to communicate with a new base station covering the new area and ends communication with the old base station covering the old area in which the mobile subscriber was located. This process of beginning communication with a new base station and ending communication with an old base station is known as handoff or handover.
Various systems and techniques have been developed to address problems in handoff. Two examples of patents addressing handoff in cellular communication are U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,313 by Malek and U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,466 by Kojima, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. In some systems, simultaneous communication links are established between the mobile unit and the base stations. In some prior systems, the handover process involved the use of dual transceivers in a mobile unit. Such a dual transceiver adds cost, size and power consumption, and reduced reliability to the mobile unit.